ooops_noah_is_gonefandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Dave
So power scaling is a concept where you fit a strong guy against another strong guy using story elements in order to determine odds. Like Goku fought Frieza, and he beat him. But then Krillin got killed by Frieza, so Goku's stronger than Krillin. And Naruto can't blow up a planet. But Frieza could. And Goku beat Frieza. Thus Goku can blow up a planet, thus Goku can beat Naruto. And JoJo works the same way. You see so Jotaro killed DIO. But then Jotaro got beat by a rat so 「The Ratt」 could beat DIO. But you know what 「The Ratt」will get beat by? Flies. Or other bugs categorized in the insectoral class. Like fleas, who did, oh, just a little something. Nothing too big. Just a little unimportant thing called the BUBONIC PLAGUE. Which worked by infecting rats, which then infected the food supply in the streets of big cities, which then infected the people and m u r d e r e d t h e m b y t h e m a s s. And JoJo was a world of science. What the fuck? Just like Dragon Ball a-and Naruto. So, it works. It just works. And you know who's got flies all around them? This little midget guy, with his stand 「Super Fly」. He could fly to the rats and just kill him with the Bubonic Plague. This guy's stand is invincible. Except for the fact that he lost. But that was only because he was in an airplane. It was close quarters. And flies can't fly in airplanes. C'mon. So thus, because of the factoring, the airplane is the strongest character. But you know what's better than an airplane? A FUCKING SPACE SHIP. Now who rode one of those? Pucci. But Pucci ain't that strong. He got beat by a child. You know who else got beat by a child? Yoshikage Kira. -Well actually the ambulance killed him- But that's not saying much cuz Kira also almost lost to a fucking cat plat. But you know who killed that (and without even trying)? Shinobu Kawajiri. Now Shinobu is a woman, and she was written in 19-uh, seve-94. And back then all women in JoJo, and really all women and Shonen, sucked. Like, there wasn't a competent women at all in these stories. All they were were lovesick Doo-Doo heads. They were all written for the tender audience of ten-year-old boys. So basically, all women in JoJo fucking suck! Until, until Araki met his wife in 199- (I can't I couldn't find this on the Internet) and he realized that he was an evil sexist. So he made 「Kiss」. Look at these fucking STATS! But think about it. Pre-19-uh, whatever women were awful. A fucking woman couldn't even handle having a stand, but a rat could? A fucking woman couldn't even beat Kars and everybody can beat Kars! Yeah I watch JoJo YouTubers. I'm a JoJo Intellectual. A fucking German could be Kars, and they lose everything! I bet even 「The Lock」 could beat cars. Hey, I can make a 15 minute video about that. Get a hundred thousand views, easy pickins and no one else is doing it. Well where does that put us.. Oh Yeh! Yoshikage Kira is thus below a rat. Then again cats are better than rats and if A>B and Bwait, no. But that's not so! Cuz Power Scaling. It's all about sheer strength and feats. That's very important. Science. Scientific. With logic a-and reason... established by the rules of the universe. Like JoJo beating Ultimate DIO Ensues Physical Description penis coock and ntjuhes balls andf gdick w hy do es m ypp hur t god heklp it hurts,,,; so mcuh... killl me plaes Psychological Description Dave is a bit of a maladroit and tends to put himself and consequently Finny in awkward situations. Despite that he is a good father, and is optimistic and kind. Trivia * Dave is sometimes compared to Marlin from Finding Nemo, by some fans, because both are striped aquatic creatures, who are separated from their sons and then try to find them back. Categoria:Males Categoria:Nestrians Categoria:Aquatic Creatures